


nine plus infinity

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death Fic, M/M, kind of sort of - Freeform, more fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: counted kisses
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 28





	nine plus infinity

Countless times when Sam’s a baby, leaning over the crib and making a loud smacking noise while John and Mary smile over what a good brother he is.

Less and less after the fire, finally stopping altogether when he’s eight and Sammy’s four because they’re too old and brothers don’t do that.

Once when Sam’s eight and sneaks out to the motel pool, and he didn’t notice Sam was gone until he looked out the window and saw him floating face-down in the water and panicked, jumped in fully-clothed and dragged Sam out to force air into his lungs until he sputtered, coughed, and started breathing again.

Twice when Sam is eleven and asks how to kiss, all shy innocence, and the first barely-there press of lips has Sam wrinkling his nose and looking disappointed, wondering aloud what the fuss is about so he wraps his little brother in his arms and practices all the new things he’s been learning from girls in school and Sammy’s breathless and wide-eyed when they pull apart. (that one sends Dean out to lose his virginity, trying to pretend that the touchsmelltaste of Sammy didn’t turn him on and he tells himself it was just confused hormones for years)

Once when Sam is eighteen and angry, at a bus stop under a flickering light, and Dean aches to go with him like he wants but he can’t give up the hunt.

Once when Sam is twenty-four and there’s a taste of blood and his lips are cold, just before Dean sells his soul. (once a year later, but this one doesn’t count, can’t count, because Dean’s not alive to feel it)

Three times the first year out of Hell. Once after Bobby leaves and it’s just them, and Dean hugs Sammy again because he can and Sam wraps arms rib-crushing tight, and when they pull apart they both turn to look at each other and they’re so close that their lips brush together and that’s the moment that Dean truly believes he’s out. Again when Dean tells Sam about Hell, about what he did there, and Sam doesn’t know what to say so he kisses his brother, gives a wordless promise to stay beside him, reassurance that knowing about it hasn’t changed how he sees him. One last kiss and Dean thinks there might be more until Sam admits to the blood and the demon and after that nothing and

nothing

and nothing until 

Years later, waking up in a field in 1996 with Sam beside him and they’re both too old for this night but it doesn’t matter anymore because they’re together, and this time the night ends differently, the way it has in every dream for over twenty years.

Countless times after that, reliving favorite moments with better endings for eternity.


End file.
